


Running With The Wolves

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post Trespasser, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser DLC spoilers!</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p>A few months after Solas takes Lavellan's arm and leaves through the eluvian, Lavellan finally breaks through her dreams to find her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With The Wolves

It was dark, but somehow, she could see just fine; running past the trees in a grove she'd never seen before, yet somehow knew like the back of her hand.

Lavellan was barefoot, and the grass was damp, either with dew or a recent rainfall, she could not say. Her long, white nightgown was just short enough that it didn't drag along the ground, and her hair whipped in the wind and all around her face, untamed, but her focus was on other things.

The elf's glowing eyes darted wildly from tree to tree, searching for the red eyes and black fur that lead her here.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him- a large, black wolf with bright red eyes, running at a pace just fast enough to keep her a few feet behind.

“Vhenan! Emma souveri...” Lavellan called out to the wolf, just before she tripped over a stray tree root, and falling to her knees, her right arm stopping the fall.

The wolf did not stop, but called out, “Ir abelas, vhenan.”

He disappeared from sight.

 

___________________

 

Lavellan woke in her quarters in Skyhold, cold sweat covering her face as she began to weep.

“Ma'arlath...” she breathed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The moon was high in a dark sky just outside her room, casting nervous shadows in every corner. She hadn't felt safe since she'd began having these nightmares, or truly, since Solas had left Skyhold itself, over two years ago now. Inquisition soldiers were stationed all around the castle, those who had stayed since the Inquisition had pledged itself to Divine Victoria, and yet apprehension kept the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up far too often.

Lavellan knew in her heart that the wolf in her dreams was the Dread Wolf, looking after her, getting as close as he dared to. But despite knowing he did not wish to be found, she would never stop chasing him, not while there was still hope.

Her ability to fade walk had been greatly compromised since losing the anchor, but still, she tried. She needed to find him, if not to figure out where he was, to simply feel him near to her again. Solas had told her before that she possessed the ability to walk freely in the fade, she just needed to learn how, without him guiding her as he used to.

After calming herself down, Lavellan willed herself to fall back asleep, in order to try, yet again, to seek out Solas in the fade.

The world around her seem to shift as she lulled to sleep, and she opened her eyes to find herself in a grove she often came to in her recurring nightmare.

Giant pine trees surrounded her, the same in her earlier dream, glowing an eery, dull light. She looked down to see that she was dressed in a dark blue, silky, short dress with golden designs lining the hem. Knee-high, white leg wraps snaked up her slender legs and left the front half of her feet free, similar to the wraps Solas used to wear.

Lavellan knew immediately where she had come to, and was surprised, but relieved, that she'd finally managed to find it so quickly.

Now, if only she could catch the Dread Wolf's scent.

She got to her feet and looked around, noticing that the pines seemed to glow brighter further down a path in the grove, lined with sets of trees. She began walking towards them, her pace quickening as she passed each pair, one by one.

Lavellan was sure she'd been walking for hours, yet time seemed to not pass at all. She felt eyes watching her, though she was not afraid. She prayed it was her Dread Wolf, finally ready to speak with her again.

Finally, as she came upon the brightest pair of trees in the grove, she saw him.

Tall and handsome as ever, Solas stood with his back to Lavellan, his posture confident with hands clasped behind him. He wore the same sentinel armor as when they'd met in the Crossroads; bright and regal with a fur coat thrown over his shoulder.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before I let you find me, vhenan,” his voice was low and sad, but she sensed a small part of him was relieved she had sought him out so relentlessly.

“Solas... Is it truly you?” Lavellan's heart was racing. Could it be a trick of the fade, or was it really her Dread Wolf?

Solas turned and gave her a tired smile, “It is, indeed. I am no figment or conjuration of the fade, that I swear to you.”

Lavellan walked slowly toward him, tears stinging the back of her eyes but refusing to to blink them away for fear of him disappearing if she closed her eyes.

The broken hearted look on Solas' face was unbearable, she needed to heal his hurt; show him there was a better path. Those of the Inquisition had worked tirelessly to track down Solas, using up every available resource, but suddenly, saving the world simply did not feel so significant. What mattered right now was that her lover was finally standing there before her, with an open and anxious expression on his long, attractive face.

Lavellan's pace quickened when Solas' arms slumped to his sides, finally accepting his weakness now that she was near. Coupled with the affects of the fade clouding his judgement, and he knew fighting the inevitable would be useless.

Lavellan collapsed into Solas' arms as sobs wracked her body.

“I thought I'd never see you again.”

They stood there in the brightly lit grove, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, as Solas stroked his love's hair while she cried into his chest.

“Once again, I find myself impressed by your determination,” Solas put a finger to Lavellan's chin and looked her in the eye, “I hesitate to admit you wore me down. I never planned on letting this happen.”

Lavellan smiled proudly. Solas wiped the tears from her face and kissed her big, innocent eyes, tenderly.

“Why, vhenan... Why won't you let me help you?” She asked him. They walked over to a clearing and sat in the warm grass, backs supported by a large pine tree.

“Please, my love,” Solas began, “do not speak of this now. We are safe here.”

As much as Lavellan wanted to coax more answers from him, her fear of him leaving again silenced her, and she resolved to simply enjoy his much-desired presence for the time being.

They held one another close, not daring to move or breath, too afraid that it would all slip away. After a few moments of peace, Lavellan turned her head to lay a small peck on Solas' jaw.

“I just want you to come home,” Lavellan broke the silence, her voice cracking. She'd never feared to show weakness in front of Solas; her comfortability around him reached a level different than that of her friends'. He was her rock throughout her time as Inquisitor, up until he left when Corypheus was defeated, and even after he left, she felt his presence in her dreams when things became too much and the world seemed to close around her.

Solas tightened his arms around his love's shoulders and said, “Vhenan, do you remember the night in the graves, when you and I pulled our bedrolls out of our tent late at night? When every one had fallen asleep- the scouts, Cassandra, Varric- and the stars were so bright. Do you remember how we held each other, like nothing else mattered?”

Lavellan smiled at the fond memory. She remembered that night so well, almost every detail stood out in her mind. The smell of Solas' sweater and the old oak trees surrounding them was the most vibrant; she could almost still smell that old thing, she wore it around so often when they were together, he would often joke about just giving it to her. When he left, years ago now, she went into her quarters to find the sweater folded neatly on her four-poster bed. She tenderly recalled Solas' familiar chuckle rumbling quietly in his throat as Lavellan tickled his sensitive spots under the moonlight, the way he wriggled violently on his bedroll, attempting to slip away from he grip.

“Of course I remember, love. It is one of my most cherished memories,” Lavellan's voice was wistful as her eyes glazed over at the thought, “they were much better days...”

Solas stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He craved these moments- moments he could never be sure he would have again. He'd been so lonely without her, even surrounded by the elves who'd joined his cause. None of them could hope to ever have her wit and knowledge, her grace and discernment. Watching her in her dreams brought him a little comfort, knowing she was safe, but nothing compared to holding her close.

“You must be leaving soon, vhenan,” Solas' voice was pained, but firm. He loosened his grip on her, and turned to look in her eyes.

“I can't bear the thought of losing you again,” tears sprang to Lavellan's eyes.

“Please do not cry, my love. I will see you again, if it is the last thing I do,” he got to his feet, and helped the little elf do the same.

They strolled, hand in hand, down the path Lavellan had walked, lit by the beautiful glowing trees. With every step they took, with every passing moment, they felt the tightness in their chests and the breaking of their hearts.

After walking a ways, Solas stopped and turned to face Lavellan. Taking both of her hands in his, he planted a kiss on her bare face, now rid of vallaslin for many years.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, and kissed her lips slowly, trying to remember every second.

When they pulled apart, Solas gave her a small smile, and the next thing Lavellan knew, she was awake in her bed at Skyhold.


End file.
